MINIRETOS COPA CASA
by Lunajely
Summary: recopilacion de retos de la Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black
1. CUESTION DE ESPERAR

**CUESTION DE ESPERAR**

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de junio para "La Copa de las Casas 2014-15" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _ **VIRTUD:**_ _Paciencia_

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, o al menos eso parecía si alguien se quedaba observando el lugar; pero, no era así, ahí, flotando estaban dos fantasmas.

―¿Ahora si harás algo al respecto? ―pregunto el primer fantasma. Su cabeza se soltó del cuello cuando trató de girar y observar a su acompañante.

El sol resplandecía, iluminando todo el lugar―. ¿Y qué podría hacer?

―¡Muchas cosas!, ¡No podemos permitir que ese poltergeist siga haciendo de las suyas! ―Si pudiera se sonrojaría, pero no podía

― Querido Sir Nicholas, es solo un pequeño poltergeist; además, no es gran cosa

―¿No es gran cosa? ― dijo Sir Nicholas―. ¿Porqué tienes que soportar todo lo que Peeves hace?, es un desastre, deberíamos… deberíamos…

―Deberíamos tratar de razonar con él ―concluyó el otro fantasma; volteo a mirar hacia aquella pared, lanzo un suspiro ante lo que vio, no era que lo necesitase ya que no respira ―. Creo que esta vez se pasó.

―¡Aleluya! ―exclamó Nick ―. Hasta que reaccionas Fraile ―el Fraile Gordo le sonrió, se acerco más a la pared y lo rozó con sus manos, tratando de no atravesar la pared

―No blasfemes Nicholas― le dijo―, creo que le diré a ese chico de Gryffindor que le tome una fotografía. Pevees me ha hecho ver más delgado

―¿más delgado? ¡Vamos Fraile! ¡¿Acaso no ves la burla en esto?!

El Fraile le sonrió, siempre lo hacía, ¿Por qué no se sentía mortificado?― recuerdas que hice cuando me lanzo aquella pintura el año pasado?

―¡No hiciste nada! ―le respondió

―y… ¿Qué hice cuando cantó esa canción sobre mis gustos por la comida de cerdo? ―volvió a preguntarle

―¿A dónde quieres llegar Fraile?

―A que ya he conversado con él, me dijo que cambiaria; es solo cuestión de esperar ―le dijo regalándole una leve sonrisa, vio la intención de refutar ―. Y mientras pasa, me entretengo con sus ocurrencias

―Le tienes mucha paciencia a Peeves

 _El fraile gordo parece cerdo_

 _Porque se come su comida_

 _Y es que no entiende, que la comida_

 _Es sagrada para los cerdos…_

 _Pobres cerdos, pobre Fraile_

 _Los confunden, porque son iguales_

 _La la la_

Se escuchaba el cántico por todo el pasillo por donde estaban; Nick observo al Fraile mientras él hacia el movimiento de suspirar ―. Sé que cambiará es solo cuestión de esperar a que lo haga


	2. EL FRAILE ENOJADO

**EL FRAILE ENOJADO**

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de junio para "La Copa de las Casas 2014-15" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _Qué pasaría si el fraile Gordo no fuera el Fraile Gordo paciente y cariñoso que todos conocemos?_

 _Esta es una historia independiente a la anterior._

 _ **PECADO:**_ _Ira_

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, o al menos eso parecía si alguien se quedaba observando el lugar; pero, no era así, ahí, flotando estaban dos fantasmas.

―¿Fraile? ―pregunto con cautela el primer fantasma, su cabeza se separo del cuello cuando volteo rápidamente ―.Amigo ¿estás bien?

El sol resplandecía, iluminando todo el lugar―. ¿Si estoy bien? ¡COMO VOY A ESTAR BIEN CON ESTO!

―Vamos Fraile, esto no es gran cosa, digo ―retrocedió un poco al ver un tic en el ojo que tenía el Fraile en ese momento

―¡¿Qué no es gran cosa?! ― exclamo El Fraile, y, si pudiera echar humo por las orejas, ese sería el momento correcto―. ¿Por qué tenemos que soportar lo que hace ese Poltergeist? ¡Dumbledore tuvo que haberlo corrido desde hace mucho!, es malcriado, metiche, y siempre anda fastidiando a los demás con sus ocurrencias, es ¡insoportable!

―Sí, si lo sé, pero.. ―trataba de calmarlo, pero a lo lejos de escuchaba claramente el cántico del cerdo que entonaba Peeves―, vamos a conversar con él ¿te parece?

―Está bien, pero tu razonas con él, yo no estoy de ánimo ―ambos fueron en su dirección y lo vieron, pintando un nuevo muro

 _Pobres cerdos, pobre Fraile_

 _Los confunden, porque son iguales_

―¿Podrías dejar de cantar eso? ―Pidió el Fraile cuando estuvieron cerca

 _Pobres cerdos, pobre Fraile_

 _Los confunden, porque son iguales_

―¿Acaso no escuchas Peeves? ¡Basta! ―repitió el Fraile

 _El fraile gordo parece cerdo_

 _Porque se come su comida_

―!Cállate, cállate, que me desesperas! ―estaba mortificado ―¡Sir Nicholas haz algo! ―Sir Nicholas no sabía que podía hacer, solo veía como sonreía burlonamente el poltergeist ―, le diré a Dumbledore

 _Y es que no entiende, que la comida_

 _Es sagrada para los cerdos…_

―¡Basta!, ¡no te soporto! ―Dijo el Fraile, y se enfrasco en una discusión sin sentido con el poltergeist


	3. AQUELLO DESCONOCIDO

_Este fic participa en el minireto de octubre para "La Copa de las Casas 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 _Criatura: Basilisco_

* * *

 **Aquello Desconocido.**

Aparecí cerca del lugar al que había sido invitada una vez. Él solicitaba mi presencia. Sin embargo, no pude aparecerme en el mismo lugar, tal vez por algún hechizo, así que lo hice lo más cercano posible. Un bosque se levantaba frente a mí; tenía mi varita, no iba a tener miedo.

―Fuerza ―susurré. El bosque era espeso, me sentía vigilada con cada paso.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría transcurrido? Estaba ansiosa, el bosque no parecía tan grande en un principio, y podía vislumbrar el lugar donde vivía mi amigo. Ramas vibraron a mi espalda.

―¿Quién anda ahí? ―El suelo se movió bajo mis pies. Levanté mi varita, dispuesta a atacar. La luz de la luna reflejó algunas sombras entre los matorrales. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza

Un siseo.

―Víbora.

Otro movimiento, me estaba rodeando

―Una víbora gigante ―exhalé―. Lumus ―apunté hacia donde surgían los sonidos. Una enorme cola escamosa centelleó en la noche.

― ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? ―comencé a murmurar, nerviosa.

Nuevos sonidos silbantes se alzaron, coléricos. Corrí, corrí lo más que podían mis piernas sin mirar atrás. Una piedra se cruzó en mi camino. Caí. Cerré mis ojos, rindiéndome.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―alguien preguntó, abrí mis ojos para ver a mi salvador. No había nadie.

―Repito, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso eres sorda, muchacha?

―Vine a visitar a un amigo ―respondí con voz llorosa. Lágrimas de terror surcaron mis mejillas.

―En este bosque sólo viven criaturas ―dijo aquella voz―. ¿Tu amigo es, acaso, un monstruo?

―No, no, claro que no. Visito a Godric, él vive en el castillo

―No ibas tan desencaminada, entonces ―murmuró. Escuché de nuevo el siseo de aquella serpiente, el movimiento en los arboles a mi izquierda―. ¿Acaso tu amigo no te advirtió del peligro de este bosque? ―inquirió, cerca de mi espalda. Caí sentada al verlo. Un hombre de rostro anguloso me miraba desde arriba―. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

―Helga, Helga Hufflepuff.

―Señorita Hufflepuff, bienvenida al bosque del castillo; mi nombre es Salazar Slytherin.

―Un placer ―susurré sin dejar de mirar a mi alrededor, tratando de ver algún animal.

Él me condujo al castillo, pero yo aún seguía intranquila.

―Disculpe, ¿qué animal puede hacer ese sonido?

Salazar esbozó una sonrisa torcida. Me estremecí.

―Algo muy peligroso. Procure no salir sola.

* * *

Nota:

Bueno, Helga va a visitar a Godric, muchos se preguntaran porque esta Salazar ahí; según leí en alguna parte Godric se hizo amigo de Salazar y como querían formar una escuela de magia, Godric llamo a su amiga, Helga.


End file.
